My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 6
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 6 is the sixth official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 6 is adapted into Episodes 10, 11, and 12 of season 1. Episode 10 covers from chapter 1 to the start of chapter 6. Episode 11 covers chapters 6 and 7 Episode 12 covers chapters 8-10 Synopsis WHAT IF THE ONLY WAY TO HELP SOMEONE IS TO HURT YOURSELF? Ah, the cultural festival. An annual tradition with a long history of being an absolute nightmare for the loner. Hachiman is ready and willing to run at the first sign of responsibility - but while he's busy skipping festival prep in homeroom, he is chosen as a reluctant tribute to the schoolwide festival committee instead! Meanwhile, Yukino is saddled with unwanted tasks of her own, but the lingering tension between the members of the Service Club makes it difficult to intervene. To make matters worse, her big sister Haruno just can't leave well enough alone... Summary * The Culture Festival is planned and performed. * Minami Sagami volunteers to be the committee chairperson. * Yukino and Hachiman are committee members. * Yukino overworks herself, Hachiman and Yui visit her at home. * Yui and Hachiman agree to go on a "date" for food. * Yukino teases Hachiman about being friends. * Hachiman offers Yukino a clean slate in order for her to come forward about the accident. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Chapter 0 - "Hina Ebina's musical is homoerotic as expected." A graphic of Ebina's musical plan for the Culture Festival called "The Little Prince" is displayed. Ebina is presenting her musical plan for the upcoming Culture Festival. The class agrees that Yaoi/BL themes aside, it's good enough to present to the school. Chapter 1 - "In the storm, Hachiman Hikigaya continues to slide." The Service Club members are discussing an approaching typhoon when Hiratsuka enters the room. She warns them about the weather and says they should head home. Hachiman rides his bike home but gets caught in the storm and soaked by the rain.The prologue and all of Chapter 1 is omitted. Chapter 2 - "Minami Sagami 'aggressively makes a request." Hachiman stays up late hoping the typhoon will cancel school. It does not and he is sleepy at school the next day. He decides to cut a period after lunch and heads to the nurses office to sleep. On his way he runs into Totsuka, who reminds him about the upcoming Cultural Fest. Hachiman tells Totsuka to put him down for any volunteer position and leaves for his nap. Upon entering the infirmary, the nurse recognizes Hachiman as one of "Shizuka's kids". She believes Hachiman when he says he has a cold and lets him have a nap in the infirmary.The trip to the nursery is omitted. Hachiman simply sleeps through homeroom in the Anime. When Hachiman returns to class he learns Totsuka volunteered him for the Culture Festival Committee. It is revealed Hiratsuka hand picked him because he told Totsuka that "anything is fine". The rest of the 2-F's roles are still being decided after class. No one wants to be the female representative counterpart to Hachiman. Eventually Sagami is persuaded by Yui and Hayama to be the female committee member. After school Hachiman heads to the Culture Fest meeting room to wait. He sees Sagami is already there introducing herself to new people. The room gets noisier as more people arrive until Yukino shows up. The final students show up with Shizuka and Atsugi. The student council president Meguri starts the meeting and asks if anyone wants to be the chairperson for the committee. She recognizes Yukino as Haruno's little sister and asks if she will do it. Yukino turns Meguri down, who keeps trying to persuade her. Sagami interrupts and says she can be the chairperson. Everyone is given time to look at what roles are available and Hachiman decides to be the assistant historian/records keeper. Sagami is given control of the committee to assign people roles they have chosen. Sagami becomes shy and unconfident when suddenly thrown into the spotlight. She is unsure of what to do when too many or too few people volunteer for specific committee divisions. Meguri keeps solving any problems that arrive in the meeting. Hachiman is able to get into the assistant historian group, which Yukino happens to choose as well. When everyone is leaving for the day, Sagami is seen looking dejected. Chapter 3 - "'Hina Ebina's musical is homoerotic as expected. (Part 2)" The next day Class 2-F is trying to determine roles for their class event, which is Ebina's musical. She casts Hayama and Hachiman as the lead roles. Hachiman is able to get out of the class play because he is on the schools planning committee. Ebina recasts the leads to be Hayama and Totsuka instead. Yui is the production assistant. Yui and Hachiman head to the Service Club to mention they will be away until the Culture Festival is over. Yukino agrees to suspend the club until after the festival. They are about to leave when Sagami arrives with a request. She wants help with the Culture Festival. Hachiman feels she regrets becoming chairman and just wants Yukino and the Service Club to make the Culture Festival a success. Yukino agrees to help Sagami. When Sagami leaves, Yukino mentions club is still suspended, she will be doing all the helping on her own. Yui thinks they should help together and leaves in a huff. Hachiman follows and finds her sulking in the hall. Yui thinks Yukino is acting strange. She also doesn't trust Sagami's motives and dislikes when others try to take advantage of her friends (Yukino). She makes Hachiman promise to help Yukino if shes ever in trouble. Hachiman heads to the committee meeting and meets Zaimokuza on the way. Zaimokuza is just there to brag that his class is using his script for their class play.This meeting with Zaimokuza is omitted. Chapter 4 - "Suddenly, Haruno Yukinoshita attacks." Yukino becomes the vice-chairperson for the Culture Festival committee and immediately takes over most of the work. Over the next few days Yukino slowly outshines Sagami through her excellence and hard work. Everyone forgets that Sagami is the real chairperson. One day before a committee meeting, Hachiman is watching Ebina, Yui, and Miura discuss making costumes. He notices Saki following the conversation. Hachiman calls calls over Yui and tells her that Saki wants to help make costumes. Yui and Ebina excitedly include her in their plans. Hachiman leaves for the meeting. He hears Yui asking Sagami if she is going as well. Sagami says probably not because she will just be in Yukino's way. Out in the hall Hachiman bumps into Hayama, who walks with him to the meeting to get some forms. When they arrive at the meeting room they see a standoff between Yukino and Haruno, who was invited by Meguri. Haruno is there to volunteer her orchestra for the Culture Festival. Yukino wants to deny her request but can't as she isn't the actual chairperson. At that moment Sagami arrives cheerfully. Haruno takes advantage of Sagami and gains her approval. Haruno then encourages Sagami to take it easy and help out her class if she wanted to. Later, Haruno approaches Hachiman and exclaims she is surprised to see him there. She also mentions she thought Yukino would have been the chairperson, because she was the chairperson in her own time at Sobu. Hachiman asks Haruno why she is even at the committee meeting. Haruno brushes him off coldly. Afterwards, Sagami relays Haruno's message to the committee and dismisses everyone for the day. Over the next few days Hachiman notices how much Haruno's "words of wisdom" had affected the committee. More people are taking days off and some people have just stopped coming. The large workload is being pushed onto the few people left. Hachiman even starts doing other groups work. Yukino has taken on so much extra work Haruno tries to help her. Yukino stubbornly refuses her help, at the behest of Meguri she lets Haruno help with some of it. Chapter 5 - "Meguri Shiromeguri is pleasantly trifled with." Hachiman is the last assistant historian left. He now has to do all of their work in addition to extra work he is being given. He notices that more than half of the students on the committee are absent including Sagami. They are only able to finish work because of Yukino's organization skills and the student council helping out. Hayama arrives to drop off a form and notices the same thing. Hayama encourages Yukino to take a break, when she refuses he offers to help out with the other volunteer groups to lessen the load. Yukino only accepts after Hachiman and Meguri say its ok to accept help sometimes. A week later even fewer people are showing up. Hayama is still coming by to help out. When everyone is working away Hiratsuka enters and needs to talk to Yukino. Yukino still hasn't chosen her 3rd year courses. She cryptically mentions she is having difficulty choosing. Everyone gets back to work and Yukino reminds Hachiman he has to submit class 2-F's event application for Ebina's play. Hachiman leaves to get Yui to fill out the form for him. She goes with him back to the committee room to help him fill out the form. Sagami arrives and starts to talk to Hayama. When the meeting is over Sagami wants to go hang out (with Hayama), but everyone else is staying to do extra work. Sagami leaves anyway. Chapter 6 - "Unusually, Yui Yuigahama '''is indignant." The next day Hachiman and Hayama are working for the committee when Hiratsuka enters the room. She tells them that Yukino is sick and assumes she didn't tell anyone. Hachiman knows that no one on the committee, including himself, has her contact info. Hiratsuka mentions someone should check on her. Hachiman and Hayama have a stand off over who will go see her. Hachiman ends up going but invites Yui because he doesn't know where Yukino lives. Yui and Hachiman go to Yukino's apartment. When inside Yui admonishes Yukino for overworking herself. Yui is upset Yukino refuses to rely on others for help, especially her friends. She's also angry at Hachiman for not helping Yukino when she clearly needed it. They argue about the best way to handle things and then the conversation stalls. Yukino decides to make tea. Afterwards Hachiman decides to leave and Yui goes to accompany him. Yukino stops Yui at the door and says relying on others is hard but she will try to in the future. Hachiman leaves and encourages Yui to stay behind. While leaving Hachiman tells himself he will "change the world" (fix the committee). The next day they are trying to decide on a slogan for the Culture Festival. Hachiman keeps mocking all of the nominated slogans until Sagami confronts him to suggest his own slogan. Hachiman's slogan involves an analogy using the Kanji for "MAN" (人) to guilt others who have been taking it easy into working harder. The only ones that find his depressing humour funny are Haruno and Yukino, who rejects his slogan and ends the meeting. In the hall Yukino teases him about his awful slogan. Hachiman makes fun of her own complicated slogan. Yukino then awkwardly wishes Hachiman a good day and waves goodbye. Hachiman returns the sentiment while thinking about asking her if they could be friends. The next day Hachiman is working alone when Haruno approaches him. She knows that he is trying to unite the committee slackers into outperforming him in order to get the Culture Fest back on track. Hachiman realizes Haruno is doing the same thing to Yukino that he is doing to the other committee members. Motivating by being an antagonist. Yukino shows up and dumps a lot of work on Hachiman and tells Haruno to go away. The day after, Hachiman sees Yukino still doing everything and Sagami just sitting limply. Everyone is praising Yukino and wishing the festival will finally pay off. Chapter 7 - "This is the moment '''Soubu High School is festivaling hardest." On the day of the festival Hachiman is the historian in charge of taking photo's and also the timekeeper for the main events. He watches from the wing as the opening ceremony starts. Meguri gets everyone pumped up and brings out Sagami to read an opening speech. Sagami has stage fright and stumbles through her speech. The first day of the Culture Festival is closed to the public, allowing the classes to experience everything themselves before serving the public on the second day. After the opening ceremony Hachiman is hanging around his class until Ebina sends him outside to be the receptionist for their class play. When their play starts Hachiman watches from the back of class. He thinks the "musical" is "okay", but the many girls that came to watch Hayama enjoyed it. Hachiman is sitting outside waiting for more customers when Yui joins him at his table with some food. They see Yukino handling some business down the hall and Hachiman asks Yui what they did when he left them at Yukino's apartment. Yui states they didn't talk about anything important (car accident) and that she will wait for Yukino to come forward on her own terms. They eat the food Yui brought and Hachiman insists on paying her. Instead Yui says he can just buy the next time they go to eat. Chapter 8 - "Beyond, Yukino Yukinoshita has her eye on someone." On the second day Hachiman is wandering around taking pictures when Komachi suddenly appears. They chat for a while before she takes off to explore. Hachiman continues and sees Yukino checking on classes. She sees him and heads over. they start inspecting classes together. When they reach Class 3-B who are supposed to be doing a trolley tour, they find they changed their project into a sort of roller coaster. Yukino tries to stop them but they throw her and Hachiman into the ride instead. Afterwards Yukino still wants them to shut it down. Hachiman persuades her to let them resubmit their form later.Omitted When they leave Yukino makes Hachiman follow her around to more classrooms and take photos. They stop outside class 3-E which is doing a popup petting zoo using housepets. Yukino is in the doorway entranced by a ragdoll cat. Hachiman encourages her to enter but she refuses because there are dogs inside. Instead she makes Hachiman go inside and take pictures of the cat for her. They continue on and she leads him to the main stage. It was time for Haruno's orchestra to play. They play an incredible piece that gets the crowd involved, chanting "Mambo!".As far as i can tell it was this piece. Leonard Bernstein's Mambo. Im not sure what was played in the Anime. When they finish Yukino praises her sister as amazing and that she always wanted to be like her. Hachiman says she is fine the way she is, but gets no reply. Chapter 9 - "And so the curtain rises on each stage." Hachiman is preparing backstage for the festival finale, but Sagami disappeared with the closing speech. The speech had the Culture Festival award tallies on it for the students and classes along with the community involvement award. Hayama offers to have the Volunteer band play one extra song to buy the searchers a couple extra minutes. Yukino sends Hachiman to find Sagami. In order to buy him even more time she bargains with Haruno to play a song with her, Meguri, Shizuka, and Yui. Hachiman leaves to look for Sagami. He calls Zaimokuza for ideas, who recommends the roof or annex. Hachiman heads for the roof of the school and Zaimokuza will check the annex. On his way Hachiman runs into Saki who tells him how to get onto the roof easily. He reaches the roof and finds Sagami there, she looks very upset. Hachiman knows she wanted her friends to finds her instead. She offers to hand over the award results so Yukino can do the final announcements. Hachiman knows this will go against the request and wants to fulfill it properly for Yukino. Hachiman tries to convince her to return and save face, but Sagami is too angry and blames Yukino for shoving her aside. He knows he should lie and comfort her but that's not something he can do. Hayama appears with Sagami's friends. They comfort her the way Hachiman couldn't, but Sagami still wont come down. Hachiman decides to bully her as a last push. Hayama stops him by slamming him into the wall. Sagami is comforted by her friends and finally leaves to give the closing speech. Hayama is bitter that Hachiman can only do things his way (make himself the villain). Hachiman finds himself in the gym to see the ending ceremony. He arrives in time to see the ending of Yukino and Yui's performance. Chapter 10 - "Finally, he and she find the right answers." After the performance, Hachiman watches Sagami tearfully give the closing speech. Everyone in their class is now focused on Hachiman being mean instead of Sagami being incompetent. Hachiman is cleaning up and is approached by Yukino who condones his actions for "saving" Sagami and fulfilling the request. They are joined by Haruno and Shizuka. Haruno teases Yukino and Hachiman before leaving. Shizuka dismisses them for final homeroom. On the way she acknowledges all the work Hachiman put into the Culture Festival but cant praise him because of his final actions. She says just because he is used to pain it's no reason for him to continue hurting himself. After homeroom Hachiman goes to the Service Club to do final paperwork, he finds the room unlocked with Yukino already inside. She tells him she is working on her career consultation for her 3rd year courses. They work in silence for a while and Hachiman thinks about their relationship. He asks her if they can be friends but she cuts him off before he finishes the question. She reminds him of her earlier answerVolume 1 - Chapter 2 and that she doesn't lie. Hachiman decides to call out her bluff. He mentions its "ok" to lie and that he lies all the time. He continues saying its better to come clean earlier than to force things later (he is referencing the car accident). Yukino says she wasn't lying the first time, as she didn't know him at all. But smiles and says she does now. Hachiman realizes she is just teasing him because they are friends and its what she does. Suddenly Yui appears and wants to drag them to the festival after-party. Both Hachiman and Yukino insist they have to finish their work. Yui insists on waiting for them to finish. Hachiman ponders, thinking "whats done is done", you cant redo things in life and eventually life will end. He then finishes his work. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what others think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Ambition is to become a light novel author. * Saika Totsuka - In tennis club. Very cute, a boy though. * Saki Kawasaki - Hachiman's classmate. Sort of a delinquent. * Hayato Hayama - Hachiman's classmate. Popular. In the soccer club. * Yumiko Miura - Hachiman's classmate. Reigns over the girls in class as queen bee. * Hina Ebina - Hachiman's classmate. Part of Miura's clique, but a slash fangirl. * Minami Sagami - Hachiman's classmate. Member of the second-highest caste among the girls. * Meguri Shiromeguri - Student Council President. Third-year student. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese Teacher. Guidance counselor. * Haruno Yukinoshita - Yukino's older sister. In university. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In her third year in middle school. Characters not in glossary * The class officer (not named) - Timid and naive. Male. * The school nurse (not named) - A young woman in a white coat. * Oda - Small time otaku. * Tahara - Small time otaku. * Kakeru Tobe - Part of Hayama's group. Loud. * Yukko - Sagami's new friend. On the Culture Festival committee. On the girls basketball team. * Haruka - Sagami's new friend. On the Culture Festival committee. On the girls basketball team. * Atsugi - The gym teacher at Sobu. * Ooka - Part of Hayama's group. '' * Yamato - ''Part of Hayama's group. '' Differences, Omissions, and References 'While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here.''' Trivia * "The Little Prince" is a book by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Gallery Cover Volume 6.png|Cover Volume 6-1.png Volume 6-2.png Volume 6-3.png Volume 6-4.png Volume 6-5.png Volume 6-6.png Volume 6-7.png Volume 6-8.png Volume 6-9.png Volume 6-10.png Category:Light Novels